


A Restless Puppy

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain pup is hungry for attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Restless Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

“B, I’m bored.” Whined a certain British canine. It had been this way for nearly a hour now. “Get off the bloody computer and let’s do something.”

“You should have gone with Geoff when you had the chance. They offered you to go with them to get food.” Gavin was sitting on his bed, laptop resting on his lap. He was working, or trying to work, on editing for a Slow Mo Guys video. “I didn’t go with because I wanted to get ahead on editing this stuff.” Dan plopped face first onto the bed, stretching himself all across it.

“I know, but I didn’t want you to be left all alone while I had fun with the others.” The young Brit rolled onto his back, looking to the older.

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Gavin didn’t look away from the screen, but he did give a small smile. “If you’re really bored, you could always preen my wings for me.”

“I’m not that bored. You can do that yourself.” Dan tossed a pillow at Gavin’s face, laughing as he squawked when the pillow hit him square in the face.

“Dan!”

“Come on Gav, let’s watch tv or something. We can cuddle even.” Dan looked at the bird and gave the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Gavin merely rolled his eyes at it.

“If I cuddle with you for a short bit, then can I work on this?” The canine nodded excitedly. “Fine.” Gavin saved his progress, then closed the laptop and set it on the nightstand. He put the tv on then tossed the remote on the stand as well.

Once he was empty handed, Dan wrapped his arms around the bird and pulled him close. As the young canine laid them down on the bed, Gavin could hear the thumping of Dan’s tail against the bedding. He patted his head, smiling softly as he watched him close his eyes and start to rest. He followed suit, falling asleep in his big, warm puppy hug.


End file.
